


under the mistletoe

by d_aredevisl



Series: 31 days of Christmas prompts 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_aredevisl/pseuds/d_aredevisl
Summary: christmas prompt 2 mistletoe





	under the mistletoe

you walked into your boyfriend peter parkers apartment saying hi to his aunt, "hey aunt may" you say to the elderly lady who currently had her head down near the oven pulling out some Christmas dinner. standing up straight a roast in hand Aunt May gave you a polite smile, "(y/n) hello dear peters in his room, can you go get him for me while I dish up dinner" you smile and nod and then continue on your way towards peters room. 

opening the door to his room you notice him sitting on his bed playing with some mechanical thing, "hey pete." you say softly to get his attention.  
"Hey babe," you tell him that diners ready and he gets up whipping himself down, he then looks up at the door frame and then back down at you.

"what?" you ask, he responds by pointing above you. you look up and see a mistletoe when you looked back down peters coming closer.  
soon peters right in front of you leaning in, you lean in too and you guys share your first kiss under a mistletoe.  
pulling away you smile at his goofy smile and peck him once more, "let's go get some food"


End file.
